1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impacting apparatus and, more particularly, to an impacting or vibrating apparatus used to loosen threaded members that are tightly engaged without the application of excessive force that could result in distortion or damage to either or both of the members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of compressed gas cylinders, valves are connected to the necks of the cylinders for controlling the flow of compressed gas therefrom. Practically all valves on such compressed gas cylinders are enclosed in a protective steel cap that screws onto a threaded collar attached to the neck of the cylinder, such cap being used while the cylinder is in transportation or storage. Normally, because of continued and constant use of the cylinders, the threads on the cap and collar remain free and relatively easy to turn. There is no provision made to lubricate such threads nor is it desirable to do so in the case of oxygen cylinders and other compressed gas cylinders.
On the other hand, if the cylinders are allowed to remain idle for extended periods and are exposed to high humidity or inclement weather, corrosion will usually form on the mating threads of the cap and collar. If allowed to continue, the corrosion will form a bond between these two parts. This bond requires extreme force to break and the result has generally been damage to or destruction of the protective cap and collar in order to separate the two parts.
Past methods of removal have utilized hammers, rivet guns, metal saws, penetrant oils, chisels, and oxy-acetylene cutting torches and the expenditure of considerable labor, with the attendant possibility of injury because of the forces required and equipment involved. All these methods also involve moving the cylinder to another area or clamping it in a vise.
In the case of small compressed gas cylinders, such as carbon dioxide cylinders or small medical gas cylinders, valve protection caps are generally not used and, therefore, such cylinders do not have engagement collars affixed to them. However, such cylinders still have female neck threads which receive the male threads of the cylinder valves. As is the case with valve protection caps, if the valves remain in the cylinders for extended periods of time, the threads may sieze, preventing the removal of the valve from the cylinder. The same difficulty exists if the valve was installed with an expanding cement-type sealing compound. As a result, when an attempt is made to remove such valves, the cross-sectional area of the threads is insufficient for the torque required and the valve will often twist off. When this happens, not only is a good valve destroyed, but additional time consuming work is required to remove the broken valve shank from the cylinder. Even if the valve does not twist off, the high torque requirements may destroy or damage the valve body, rendering it useless.
Past methods of removal of the valves from small cylinders have been similar to those described previously with regard to valve protection caps. In addition, hammers have been used to impact the neck of the cylinder, on opposite sides thereof, to cause the neck to flex, to loosen the bond between the valve and the cylinder neck. Such impacting, however, requires a fair degree of skill and coordination and the attendent possibility of a slip that could damage either the valve or the surrounding equipment or personnel.